Talk:W. D. Gaster/@comment-30933200-20170103040051
Maybe Possible Sprites 1 and 2 are the same? River Person mentions "the man from another world" and "the man who speaks in hands" two separate times like they could be the same OR separate. Or BOTH! *dun dun duuuun* Maybe Gaster was separated into two 'cause of the accident? Maybe one could be named Wingdings and the other Aster? Also, am I the only one that thinks that the white lines coming off of Possible Sprite 2 look like the outlines of a coat, possibly a lab coat? The white part a silhouette of what's supposed to be there, but maybe isn't anymore? And it looks like the white figure is hunched? And it sort of looks like Possible Sprite 1 could also be hunched over? Maybe he narrowly avoided death by the core (or whatever supposedly killed him) by teleportating, like what Sans can do? But panicked and lost focus, accidently shattering himself across time and space? It also looks like mysteryman's "surprised" sprite is using sign language between his balled up hands, one "hand" pointing left and the other pointing down. Redacted could have been the part of him that died in the core, as it seems to have the properties of a ghost, fading once you get further from it, like Napstablook does at the snail farm. Mysteryman could be the part that shattered across time and space. It'd be interesting if Sans and Papyrus were also one person that WASN'T Gaster, but one of the other "two" mentioned in Entry 17. Maybe the other could have been Asgore, since Gaster was a royal scientist and, well, working for him. Or Alphys if she worked under Gaster ever. It'd explain why Gaster's followers know her even though they seem like they're not wholly a part of the world. Maybe they worked together. It's kina weird how Alphys is the only scientist in the underground (apart from Sans, maybe). Perhaps no one wanted to become a scientist after they heard what happened to most of the scientists and Alphys didn't become the royal scientist just because she was hella smart. Maybe it was because she was the only one left. Well, the only one willing, anyway. Maybe the "other half" of Gaster DID manage to teleport away somewhat successfully, but was, ahem, in bad shape. Maybe the machine in Sans' house was meant to help fix Gaster, but it failed. Or maybe the half of Gaster that lived became unstable and tried to gain control over time with a time machine, making it purposefully break after its use (hence why it's unfixable) so that no one else could have that control, and ended up dooming himself that way. Maybe the reason there's a ghost half of him (redacted) and, well, Mysteryman, is because he teleported while on the verge of death. So he became half-dead and split his dead and living halves. Y'know, instead of having two halves because only one half of him melted. It'd explain why Mysteryman looks sort of goopy. Maybe Sans built the mysterious machine to try and bring Gaster together and back into reality, but obviously failed. Maybe the two sprites are the "two" mentioned in Entry 17? It'd make sense if they could both speak in hands. It'd be interesting if they were the only ones that could understand Gaster since one speaks in "hands" and the other seems to speak in literal hands. Fan theories are fun. I love these sorts of conspiracies. I could go on for ages and never be any closer to the actual answer, if there even is one. For all I know, this was all just some idea that Toby had and scrapped, but he didn't really want to get rid of it because he thought it was cool. So he added it as a sort of easter egg. Or maybe just for a joke, to troll us like we've never been trolled before! Maybe Gaster had hair and it burned away in the core. Biggest mystery ever.